Que seja eterno, enquanto dure
by CallaLily-animefan
Summary: Neji começa a olhar para Hinata de uma maneira diferente do habitual. Ao mesmo tempo, Orochimaru começa a atacar os herdeiros dos clãs de konoha, buscando enfraquecer a vila. Poderia algo despertar entre os primos, sob esta combinação de eventos?
1. Sonho

**Capítulo 1 - Sonho**

Naruto NÃO me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e a Shonen Jump.

Utilizei alguns de seus personagens sem a intenção de violar nenhum direito autoral, apenas com o intuito de lazer.

A arena de lutas na qual se deu o exame chunin entra repentinamente no campo de visão. Tudo é visualizado com menos nitidez do que o normal, quando, de repente uma mão pálida e veloz corta o ar, atingindo em cheio uma pessoa com cabelos azul índigo curtos e que está vestida com um casaco creme. A pessoa cai no chão pesadamente, começando a tossir gotas de sangue

- Neji-nii-san...

- Hinata-sama, isto é por você pertencer à maldita família principal...

Neji dá um sorriso perigoso e começa a correr em direção a uma Hinata caída e desmaiada...

Neji acorda suado e respirando sofregamente... Essa não...esse sonho horrível novamente... O sonho que o vem perturbando desde aquele dia fatídico no exame chunin... O dia em que quase matou sua prima Hinata, há quase 4 anos, quando eram genins.

Levantando-se lentamente do seu futon* e indo tomar um banho, pensa no quanto o seu ódio pela família principal o atormentava, até a luta em que foi derrotado por Naruto e a conversa que teve com o tio logo depois... Isso o fez perceber o quanto estava errado em seu rancor, que o levou a maltratar tanto Hinata.

Hinata... a única que não merecia o que ele fez...

Ao voltar ao quarto viu os raios solares inundarem o ambiente. Começou a se vestir para o café da manhã. Ao sair do quarto, viu a prima saindo do quarto dela e caminhando pelo corredor. Apressou o passo para acompanhá-la e disse com uma pequena mesura:

- Ohayo*, Hinata-sama.

- Ohayo, Neji-nii-san, respondeu Hinata com um sorriso doce.

Ao chegarem a mesa, Hiashi e Hanabi já estavam sentados. A refeição passou-se silenciosa entre os Hyuuga, como de costume.

Após a refeição, Hinata e Neji foram treinar juntos taijutsu.

Neji continuava com os pensamentos no sonho da noite anterior, distraído. Hinata o golpeou com força e técnica atirando-o ao chão, surpreso.

- Você está bastante desconcentrado hoje, Neji-nii-san. Tem alguma coisa te incomodando?

- Iie*, está tudo bem, diz Neji, desconcertado pela própria desatenção.

Continuaram o treinamento, Neji, porém, não conseguiu se concentrar, sendo jogado novamente ao chão por um golpe preciso de Hinata.

- Neji-nii-san, eu compreendo se não quiser conversar comigo sobre o que está te incomodando, mas, desatento desse jeito, o treinamento não tem sentido. Vamos continuar depois, certo? Diz Hinata já se movimentando para sair da área de treinamento.

- Espere Hinata-sama, onegai*. (Suspira pesadamente)

Hinata para.

- O que está me incomodando diz respeito a você. Me sinto...culpado... pela maneira com que te tratei há alguns anos, quando éramos genins. Me sinto mal por ter machucado tanto você naquela luta do exame chunin...

- Neji-nii-san... Hinata o olha impressionada... mas logo depois sorri docemente e se aproxima do primo, que está cabisbaixo. Coloca a mão em seu ombro e fala:

- Nii-san*, não se preocupe mais, muito menos se culpe por isso. Foi um mal entendido... você não sabia o que tinha acontecido realmente com seu pai. Eu não me importo, já esqueci, e você também deveria deixar esse passado para trás...

Hinata o abraça com carinho e dá um beijo em sua face. Neji sente um arrepio gostoso correr por sua espinha e, sorrindo, abraça sua prima, sentindo também o perfume de flor de laranjeiras que vinha da pele dela.

Ao apartarem o abraço Hinata sorri o mesmo sorriso doce e Neji sente suas faces se ruborizarem levemente. Ele se vira, para esconder o rubor, e sai caminhando lentamente.

- Vou encontrar Lee e Tenten agora, a gente se vê mais tarde.

- Certo, Nii-san, até mais tarde então...

Hinata vê Neji se afastar e sorrindo contente pensa: Neji está diferente... Não imaginava que ele se sentia culpado pela luta no exame chunin, e muito menos que ele me contaria sobre isso... Sorri indo trocar de roupa para encontrar Shino e Kiba...

*Futon = colchão

*Ohayo = Bom Dia

*Iie = Não

*Nii-san = equivale ao tratamento "irmão" que Hinata dá a Neji na dublagem em português.

**Bom galera, essa é a minha primeira fic ... estou meio desorientada ainda.. (^^') mas espero que vocês gostem... e deixem algumas reviews... para me ajudar a melhorar e me orientar por aqui... certo?**

**Valeu povo!**

**Tudo de bom para vcs!**


	2. Dança da Lua Cheia

**Capítulo 2. Dança da Lua Cheia**

Naruto NÃO me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e a Shonen Jump.

Utilizei alguns de seus personagens sem a intenção de violar nenhum direito autoral, apenas com o intuito de lazer.

* * *

Mais um dia raiava em Konoha...

Mas Hinata já estava acordada há pelo menos duas horas treinando com seus companheiros de equipe e Kurenai-sensei...

- Muito bem, pessoal... o preparo físico de vocês está muito bom... Espero vocês amanhã para uma nova missão...Agora tenho que ir falar com a Hokage...

- Hai, Kurenai-sensei, até amanhã! disse Hinata procurando entre seus equipamentos ninja, suas shurikens.

- Qual o problema Hinata?

- Não é Nada, Kiba-kun... é só que acho que esqueci minhas shurikens no salão de treinamento da minha casa, não consigo encontrá-las...

- Elas devem estar lá... não me lembro de ter visto você usando elas enquanto estava conosco, disse Shino, no seu tom sério habitual.

- Eu as procurarei depois... Vamos continuar o treinamento?

- Sim, disseram os dois rapazes em uníssono...

* * *

No escritório de Tsunade...

- Ohayo, Tsunade-sama... Desejava falar comigo?

- Sim, Kurenai, entre, por favor...

Kakashi e Gai já estavam na sala de pé, perto da porta.

- Ohayo, Gai, Kakashi...

- Ohayo, Kurenai, responderam os jounins...

- Bom, o que eu queria falar com vocês é o seguinte... Obtive informações seguras de que Orochimaru está planejando fazer ataques a Konoha novamente... Pelo que eu soube vão ser ataques separados, direcionados a determinados indivíduos da aldeia... Não tenho certeza de qual é a estratégia dele, o que ele pretende atacando indivíduos específicos, mas algo me faz crer que os seus alunos podem estar entre as vítimas...

- Nani? Mas Tsunade-sama... nossos alunos? Chunins? Por quê?

- Bom, Kurenai, acredito que seja para desequilibrar os clãs a que seus alunos pertencem... atingir os herdeiros dos clãs, para enfraquecê-los... e talvez, "recolher" alguns talentos...

- Faz sentido, Tsunade-sama... disse Kakashi num tom sério... Tem algo em mente para a defesa?

- Acompanhem seus alunos mais de perto, mas não digam nada a eles... Sei que um ataque de Orochimaru não é coisa com que se brinque, mas deixem que seus alunos se defendam sozinhos... Quero ver até onde os novos Chunins de Konoha podem ir com suas próprias pernas...

- Mas, Tsunade-sama...

- Kurenai, nossos alunos não são mais crianças... Eles precisam encarar a realidade de um ninja... Sem contar que eles tem **a força da juventude**! disse Gai, fazendo sua pose de polegar para cima e "brilhinho no sorriso".

- Hai... farei como disse, Tsunade-sama...

* * *

Já era tarde da noite e a lua cheia iluminava o céu com uma luz etérea, diluída entre as nuvens, quase como se passasse entre delicadas rendas, dando um ar melancólico ao firmamento.

Hinata vinha caminhando, cansada do longo treinamento com seus companheiros, e já se aproximava dos portões da mansão Hyuuga, quando avistou a lua cheia e sentiu a luz doce se derramar por sua pele. O vento noturno trouxe um aroma suave e delicioso de flores de cerejeira, preenchendo todo o seu ser de paz, mesmo depois do exaustivo dia. Ao ver as pétalas de flores carregadas pelo vento, seu corpo e coração encheram-se de uma energia e emoção, que fizeram o cansaço se esvair.

Penetrou silenciosamente na propriedade dos Hyuuga e se encaminhou para o salão de treinamento. Lá encontrou as shurikens que procurara durante a manhã, espalhadas em um canto. Recolheu-as rapidamente e, sem se dar o trabalho de acender as luzes, se encaminhou para o meio da área de treinamento levando um pequeno equipamento de som.

Ligou o aparelho e, começando a ouvir uma suave sinfonia de violinos, iniciou um curto alongamento de pernas e deslizou suavemente as pernas até atingir a máxima abertura, abrindo escala, e recostou delicadamente o tronco na perna a sua frente.

Iniciou-se uma batida acompanhando a sinfonia e Hinata foi erguendo seu corpo lentamente, até ficar de pé novamente.

* * *

Neji estava sentado na varanda, próximo ao salão de treinamento, tendo uma de suas noites de insônia, quando escutou o som da música. Mas afinal de contas quem estava ouvindo música a essa hora na área de treinamento? Seguiu até a entrada do salão silenciosamente e ao ver Hinata, iluminada pela lua cheia, de pé, no meio do ambiente se deixou ficar na penumbra, observando.

A música prosseguia com sua batida e o som dos violinos:

**'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life**

**Try to make ends meet**

**You're a slave to money then you die…**

Hinata esticou sua perna direita até o alto, quase ao encontro de seu braço esquerdo, também erguido, num movimento fluido e gracioso e iniciou uma sequência de movimentos leves com seus braços

Os olhos de Neji viajavam pelas curvas expostas da prima, já que ela não trajava a jaqueta grossa de sempre e sim uma blusa preta colada aos seios e à cintura bem definida, junto com uma calça preta também colada em suas pernas e quadris.

**I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down**

**You know the one that takes you to the places**

**where all the veins meet yeah… **

Com giros ágeis e movimentos dos membros inferiores Hinata movimentava-se pelo espaço, sendo seguida por um par de olhos ametistas semelhantes aos dela, fascinados e inquietos.

**No change, I can change**

**I can change, I can change**

**But I'm here in my mold**

**I am here in my mold**

**But I'm a million different people**

**from one day to the next**

**I can't change my mold**

**No, no, no, no, no**

Neji sentiu sua boca ficar seca, seu coração acelerar e um calor subir-lhe um pouco abaixo da cintura. Sua respiração alterou-se quase como se tentasse acompanhar o ritmo dos movimentos dos quadris de Hinata, ao mesmo tempo em que dava um passo incerto para trás.

A música se encerrou ao mesmo tempo em que Hinata finalizava sua coreografia.

Neji seguiu rapidamente para seu quarto a passos rápidos e atordoados pelas sensações que percorriam seu corpo.

É... Esta noite realmente ele não conseguiria dormir tão cedo...

Enquanto isso, um outro par de olhos observavam a jovem kunoichi sair lentamente da área de treinamento...

* * *

**Valeu pela review **_**Tsukyomiuchihasama**_**, espero que goste da continuação da história...**

**Bom galera é isso aí... mais um capítulo... esse um pouco mais longo que o outro... espero que vocês gostem e deixem algumas reviews para me deixar saber como estou indo na história... ;)**

**Curto muito esse casal Neji x Hinata... acho eles fofos demais... **

**Não pude resistir... tinha que colocar o Neji meio perturbado ao observar a Hinata... afinal de contas ele é sempre tão frio e distante no Anime... quis colocar ele mais "humano" neste cap.**

**Sim.. e a música que eu usei para a dança de Hinata é _"Bittersweet Symphony" de The Verve_ **

**Tudo de melhor para vcs povo! **

**Kisses**


	3. Invasores

**Capítulo 3: Invasores**

**Naruto NÃO me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e a Shonen Jump.**

**Utilizei alguns de seus personagens sem a intenção de violar nenhum direito autoral, apenas com o intuito de lazer.**

* * *

Neji adiantou-se, num movimento ágil, desferindo um golpe na direção de Hiashi que se defendeu prontamente, aplicando-lhe outro em troca... E assim continuavam o treinamento...

Porém, a mente de Neji continuava enevoada pelos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Hinata... Dançando naquela mesma área de treinamento. Quando foi que sua pequena prima ganhara aquele corpo? Não fazia a menor ideia de como Hinata conseguira escondê-lo durante todo esse tempo, mas sabia que os efeitos dessa primeira visão haviam sido, no mínimo, desconcertantes.

Noite passada, ficara mais algumas horas acordado tentando tirar da cabeça a maldita imagem do corpo da prima... sem muito sucesso. O jeito foi apelar para "meios manuais"...

Hiashi golpeou novamente, Neji defendendo-se num ato reflexo, atingiu o tio no ombro. Hiashi levou a mão ao ombro em sinal de dor e acenou levemente a cabeça em respeito ao sobrinho, ao mesmo tempo, Hinata chegou com uma bandeja com chá.

O treinamento continuou por mais algum tempo e Hinata não pode deixar de observar Neji, que estava sem a parte superior de suas vestes. Observou o tórax bem definido do primo e a maneira firme como os músculos do rapaz se movimentavam durante os golpes. Também notou o movimento dos fios castanhos soltos, levemente umedecidos pelo suor, que, longe de dar ao jovem um ar feminino, davam, antes, um ar aristocrático.

Ele é tão bonito... pensou, corando timidamente.

Os dois Hyuuga pararam a luta, trocando um olhar significativo. Decidiram por uma pequena pausa...

- Hinata, você não tinha uma missão para cumprir hoje? Disse Hiashi bebericando o chá.

- Sim, papai. Mas Kurenai-sensei decidiu adiá-la para daqui a alguns dias.

- E por que isso?

- Disse que tem assuntos importantes a resolver aqui em Konoha.

- Estranho. Gai-sensei disse a mesma coisa, disse Neji, com um olhar desconfiado.

Hinata não resistiu e percorreu com o olhar mais uma vez as feições e o corpo de Neji. Quando este percebeu o olhar dela perguntou:

- Hinata-sama, alguma coisa errada?

- Não, não, não... N-nada N-neji-nii-san... Eu vou encontrar Kiba-kun e Shino-kun. Com lincença...

Ele a seguiu com o olhar, seus pensamentos voltando à noite anterior novamente. Hiashi observou com sagacidade a cena, dando um breve e pequeno sorriso para si próprio.

Fazia uma noite bastante escura em Konoha

Hinata ergueu-se lentamente de sua cama.

- _Byakugan_.

Observou os outros andares da casa e a parte externa da propriedade. Já fazia algum tempo que tinha a sensação de que estava sendo observada e seguida. Mas não encontrou nada. Relaxou um pouco e decidiu ir à cozinha para comer alguma coisa. Talvez fosse apenas paranoia da cabeça dela.

Neji escutou barulho de passos no corredor e sentou-se rapidamente na cama, ativando o seu Byakugan. Observou uma pessoa caminhar ao longo do corredor e descer lentamente as escadas, saiu de seu quarto seguindo a pessoa. Caminhando lentamente e trazendo uma kunai à mão, Neji se aproximou da cozinha... É agora... matar ou morrer, pensou Neji. E com um movimento ágil correu rapidamente em direção ao invasor na cozinha...

Hinata escutou o barulho das pisadas ágeis do invasor, se aproximando da cozinha. Segurou sua kunai com força, virou-se, colocando-se em posição de luta e se preparando para tudo...

...Tudo menos a figura de seu primo, apenas com uma calça de moleton correndo em sua direção... Hinata deu um passo para trás surpresa:

- Neji?

Neji, ao escutar a voz de Hinata, e vendo a própria com um olhar surpreso, fez um movimento para parar... porém, não foi rápido o bastante...

Chocou-se com Hinata, empurrando-a contra a geladeira e pressionando-a ainda mais com seu próprio corpo.

Neji deu um passo para trás se desculpando, envergonhado...

- Me desculpe, Hinata... Eu...

Quando visualizou detalhadamente o que a prima estava vestindo: Uma camisola de seda preta de alcinhas, que vinha até a metade da coxa, não organizou nenhum pensamento conexo para continuar o pedido de desculpas... Seus olhos percorreram o corpo da prima intensamente, até ele olhar o rosto de Hinata que estava bastante corado.

- Neji-nii-san..

- Hinata, eu... me desculpe... disse olhando para baixo tentando controlar as malditas sensações que voltavam a percorrer o seu corpo...

-Não t-tem problema N-neji-nii-san, disse Hinata, também tentando se recompor da impressão que o corpo do rapaz lhe causava...

- Mas e então Hinata-sama, o que está fazendo aqui a essa hora? disse Neji, tentando desfazer a situação desconfortável.

- Eu vim comer alguma coisa... Acordei com um pouco de fome e...

Neji ficou sério repentinamente. Hinata percebeu a concentração dele e observou rapidamente o ambiente buscando algum indício de um invasor de verdade.

- ...E resolvi vir até a cozinha...

Os músculos de Neji ficaram levemente tensos, olhando para Hinata significativamente e olhando rapidamente a lateral da cozinha. Hinata passou o olhar rapidamente pelo ponto e sentiu o que ele queria dizer...

Shurikens foram lançadas da lateral do ambiente. Os dois se esquivaram rapidamente e acionaram seus Byakugans. Eram cinco ninjas sob a escuridão. Um deles atacou Neji diretamente e este bloqueou o golpe, atacando a circulação de chakra do coração e atirando o corpo do ninja contra a parede da cozinha, outro ninja surgiu atacando Hinata, que bloqueou o golpe, atacando a circulação de chakra no estômago e dando-lhe um chute forte e certeiro na base do pescoço, atirando-o ao chão. Restavam três ninjas que observavam silenciosamente Neji e Hinata.

Neji viu o ninja se mover atrás de Hinata e tentar envolver o pescoço dela numa chave de braço, Hinata deu uma cotovelada forte no estômago do ninja e abaixou-se rapidamente escapando da armadilha, enquanto Neji percorreu o espaço entre eles para golpear fortemente o mesmo ninja na base do pescoço. Quase que ao mesmo tempo, sentiu seu corpo parar de se mexer subitamente... um justsu de paralização, pensou Neji, tentando arduamente se livrar da técnica ninja, quando um golpe forte atingiu sua cabeça...

Kuso... uma armadilha.

Caiu no chão sem conseguir se mexer e viu os dois ninjas atacarem Hinata, golpeando-a na cabeça e um deles levando-a nos braços desacordada...

- Hinata... balbuciou antes de tudo enegrecer...

* * *

**Muito obrigada pela review, ****FranHyuuga****! Ela me incentivou bastante a continuar escrevendo! Espero que você goste da continuação da história! Li algumas de suas histórias e gostei muito! parabéns!  
**

**Bom, pessoal... mais um cap. para vocês... espero que estejam gostando... peço agora algo fundamental para me incentivar e que ninguém _NUNCA_ pede (¬¬)... **

**REVIEWS...**

**Por favor galera! Opiniões, críticas construtivas...**

**Tudo de melhor para vcs!**

**Kisses **


	4. Na floresta

**Capítulo 4 - Na floresta**

_**Naruto NÃO me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e a Shonen Jump.**_

_**Utilizei alguns de seus personagens sem a intenção de violar nenhum direito autoral, apenas com o intuito de lazer.**_

_**Tudo era escuridão... Um barulho distante soava em seus ouvidos...**_

* * *

As coisas começaram a clarear lentamente e o barulho tornava-se mais alto. Suas pálpebras abriram-se lentamente e escutou gritos ao mesmo tempo em que se sentiu sacolejado:

- Neji! Neji!

Hiashi, seu tio, gritava seu nome e sacolejava seus ombros brutalmente. O rapaz lentamente retomou a consciência e sentou-se, olhando ao redor, confuso. Lá estavam seu tio Hiashi, sua prima mais nova, Hanabi, e alguns outros membros da família secundária, alguns sangrando, feridos, com as roupas rasgadas. Contemplava-os com estranheza no olhar quando o passado recente voltou a sua mente. Lembrou-se dos invasores que haviam entrado na mansão Hyuuga, que o haviam atingido e levado Hinata. Com um grito colocou-se de pé:

- Hinata!

- O que houve, Neji?

- Levaram Hinata, Hiashi-sama! Disse, já agarrando a parte de cima do kimono de um dos outros membros da família secundária, que rapidamente o despiu para que o rapaz o vestisse. Recolheu seus instrumentos ninja, espalhados no ambiente durante a luta anterior, e fez menção de correr para a saída, quando foi parado por Hiashi.

- Neji, se você não voltar até o amanhecer mandarei um grupo de busca atrás de vocês.

- Sim, Hiashi-sama. Eu a trarei de volta.

- Tome cuidado...

Neji correu rapidamente pela propriedade Hyuuga, ativando seu Byakugan para seguir as pistas deixadas pelos ninjas. Viu as marcas de movimentação nas árvores e seguiu-as habilmente, saltando e se esgueirando pela floresta como um tigre faminto atrás da presa.

* * *

Pouco a pouco, sua visão foi se tornando nítida e conseguiu enxergar as folhagens ao seu redor.

- Então você finalmente acordou, princesinha Hyuuga?

Hinata voltou sua cabeça para ver de onde vinha a voz, sentindo sua nuca latejar dolorosamente. Ela estava amarrada a um tronco de árvore com cordas grossas.

- Finalmente...vamos ter acesso ao segredo do Byakugan... disse um dos ninjas se aproximando com uma kunai em direção a Hinata, que o olhou receosa. O outro ninja segurou sua mão:

- Calma... O que você acha de prolongar a missão um pouco? Passamos dias seguindo essa garota estúpida... O que acha de nos divertirmos um pouco com ela? Olha só... a princesinha Hyuuga não é nem um pouco feia... Tenho certeza que Orochimaru não vai se importar...

Hinata o olhou apavorada, tentando se mexer, mas vendo que era inútil, estava firmemente amarrada.

- É... você bem que tem razão, disse, guardando a kunai e sorrindo maliciosamente para a garota.

- Então... quem vai primeiro?

- Eu derrubei aquele outro Hyuuga de cabelo grande... Mereço ir primeiro...

- Vai... ela tem cara de virgem... "Amacie" ela para mim...

O ninja começou a desabotoar a calça lentamente sorrindo sadicamente para Hinata. Ela o olhou com repulsa, se mexendo furiosamente contra as cordas.

- Não adianta se mexer, querida... você não vai conseguir se soltar...

E se aproximou lentamente de Hinata. A jovem parou de tentar se soltar e abaixou a cabeça lentamente.

- Isso... é assim que eu gosto. Bem mansinha...

Segurou uma das pernas da moça e rasgou, com um puxão, a calcinha dela. Aproximou-se da garota com olhos cheios de luxúria, quando, num instante, a outra perna de Hinata se movimentou e o acertou com toda a força entre as coxas, fazendo-o cair para trás num grito que veio junto com vômito, devido à dor. O outro ninja bateu no rosto de Hinata sem piedade.

- Vagabunda, vaca desgraçada

O ninja caído se levantou lentamente com ódio, espancando-a também.

- Segure as pernas dela!

O outro segurou as pernas de Hinata deixando as bem abertas, enquanto o ninja se aproximava brutalmente da jovem.

- Agora, sua vagabunda, você vai ver...

* * *

**Muito obrigada pela review _Francine hyuuga_, fico feliz por ter escrito uma história com algo que você queria ver em fics... Eu adoro a Hinata forte, decidida... por isso tenho tentado manter ela assim, nas histórias que eu escrevo... Chega de menininha muito tímida ! hehehe **

**espero que você continue gostando da história!**

**Beijinhos :) **

**Bom Galera... mais um capítulo pra vocês... esse ficou um pouco mais curtinho que o último mas espero que estejam gostando... Assim que eu terminei de escrever este aqui, olhei... achei meio violento... coitadinha da Hinata... mas sei lá... Achei que tava precisando de uma emoçãozinha... Enfim... quero saber a opinião de vocês, por isso:**

**Algumas reviews me deixariam MUITO feliz... (olhinhos do gatinho do Shrek)**

**Kisses, povo!**

**Tudo de melhor para vocês!**


	5. Apaixonado?

**Capítulo 5 – Apaixonado?**

**_Naruto NÃO me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e a Shonen Jump._**

**_Utilizei alguns de seus personagens sem a intenção de violar nenhum direito autoral, apenas com o intuito de lazer._**

* * *

Neji corria no máximo de sua velocidade pela floresta.

Hinata... como eu pude deixar eles te levarem? Se acontecer alguma coisa com você eu não vou me perdoar...

Cenas do passado começaram a passar por sua cabeça, até as memórias mais recentes dos últimos dias. Sentiu seu coração apertar.

Hinata... será possível que eu... que eu esteja _gostando de você_? Será possível que eu tenha me _apaixonado por você_, pequena?

O jovem Hyuuga corria com ferocidade, seguindo as pistas dos ninjas, quando, de repente, escutou um grito. Apressou-se em direção ao som ouvido, aproximando-se por trás de um ninja que segurava as pernas de sua prima abertas e ouvindo o outro dizer, enquanto se aproximava da moça:

- Agora, sua vagabunda, você vai ver...

O que se ouviu nesse momento foi o barulho da cabeça do ninja que segurava Hinata se chocando contra a árvore e ele caindo inerte no chão, espalhando algumas kunais que estavam em seu bolso no chão. O ninja que ameaçava estuprar a moça deu de cara com um par de olhos ametista, furiosamente mortais, e recuou abotoando suas calças.

Neji nunca havia sentido aquela fúria percorrer seu corpo. Seus músculos e ossos pulsavam num ritmo mortal para destruir o ninja a sua frente.

- Eu vou quebrar cada osso e estourar cada órgão que houver nessa sua carcaça, seu inseto medíocre. Você nunca deveria ter pensado em encostar um dedo nela! Neji falou numa voz perigosamente baixa e sorriu cruelmente.

Posicionou-se, pronunciando venenosamente:

- Juuken Hou Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou

Aplicando a sequência de golpes, afundou o ninja contra uma árvore. Neji agarrou o ninja pelo pescoço empurrando-o contra a mesma árvore e começou a socá-lo no estômago.

Hinata esticou a perna com força e pegou entre seus dedos do pé uma das kunais caídas no chão. Trouxe-a para uma das mãos, que havia conseguido soltar das cordas. Cortou as amarras e libertou-se. Viu, porém, que o ninja desmaiado começava a tornar à consciência. O ninja se levantou e fez menção de correr para atacar Neji, quando ouviu:

- Para onde você pensa que vai?

Hinata segurava uma kunai e assumia a posição Hyuuga de tai jutsu.

- Agora, nós.

A moça se moveu com velocidade na direção do inimigo penetrando a kunai no seu abdome e atingindo-lhe o coração com a mão envolta de uma boa quantidade de chakra.

O corpo caiu no chão, sem vida. Hinata fitou com dureza o cadáver, sentindo as mãos tremerem e os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas.

Neji, com um chute preciso, quebrou o pescoço do ninja, atirando-o ao chão com repulsa. Virou-se e viu Hinata olhando fixamente o cadáver no chão, trêmula. Caminhou lentamente em sua direção, preocupado.

- Hinata? Chamou, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

A jovem permaneceu na mesma posição, em choque.

- Hinata?

A jovem estremeceu e virou-se, lágrimas caindo de seus olhos.

- Neji...

Hinata atirou-se aos braços do jovem Hyuuga, abraçando-o com força. O rapaz abraçou-a com a mesma intensidade e ouviu a voz embargada da prima:

- Neji... eu fiquei com tanto medo...

- Você não demonstrou isso em momento algum. Você foi forte e muito corajosa Hinata-sama. E aconchegou-a ainda mais em seus braços.

Assim ficaram... por horas, minutos, segundos? nenhum dos dois sabia ou se importava.

Depois de mais alguns soluços, Hinata se acalmou, enxugando as lágrimas, e levantou o rosto lentamente para olhar o primo.

Encontrou olhos repletos de ternura e... havia algo diferente nos olhos de Neji. O que era aquele brilho tão encantador nos olhos dele? Um brilho que fez seu coração disparar, seu estômago dar voltas. Os rostos se aproximaram lentamente, seus olhos se fecharam...

Os lábios se encontraram. Primeiro, num tímido roçar, que foi evoluindo para um beijo mais profundo, até que as línguas se acariciassem, numa dança cujo ritmo apenas eles conheciam. Os braços fortes de Neji enlaçaram a cintura de Hinata, trazendo-a para si e colando os corpos. Hinata, por sua vez, deslizou delicadamente as mãos pelos braços do primo até os ombros, onde uma de suas mãos infiltrou-se pelo kimono, sentindo os músculos rígidos das costas de Neji, e a outra deslizou pela nuca, até que seus dedos penetrassem entre as madeixas castanhas. Separaram os lábios, e um Neji levemente ofegante trilhou sua boca pelo pescoço de Hinata, dando-lhe pequenos beijos. A jovem estremeceu levemente, dando um baixo gemido.

- Neji...

O jovem ergueu lentamente a cabeça, encarando a prima com desejo, mas ao mesmo tempo um leve rubor percorria sua face. Hinata olhou diretamente nos olhos do primo, também ruborizada. Imaginou estar tendo ilusões de óptica, não, Neji não poderia estar corando.

Os raios de sol banharam lentamente seus corpos. Ouviram um barulho na floresta e se viraram, despertando do torpor que os envolvia.

Hiashi, junto com um grupo de membros da família secundária, encontrou-os e, suspirando aliviado, disse:

- Ainda bem que vocês dois estão a salvo.

Hinata sorriu docemente ao pai. Neji acenou levemente com a cabeça ao tio e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Vamos voltar para a mansão, Hiashi anunciou ao grupo.

Neji desatou o laço do kimono e o entregou a Hinata (que ainda vestia apenas a camisola de alcinhas), ficando apenas com a calça.

- Hinata...

- Obrigada, Neji, disse Hinata corando e vestindo a peça de roupa.

E saíram caminhando, seguindo o grupo de Hyuugas à frente.

* * *

**Muito obrigada pela review Francine Hyuuga, acho que eu fui um pouquinho cruel com a Hinata mesmo, mas para ser salva pelo Neji, até que não foi tão ruim, hein? hehehe **

**Mas de qualquer forma não gosto muito de fazer a Hinata parecer "frágil" demais, então eu coloquei ela para descontar "um pouquinho" os maus tratos que ela recebeu dos ninjas... espero que você tenha gostado da continuação...****:D**

**Oi pessoal... estamos aqui de novo... com mais um cap. Não sei se fui muito violenta na descrição das lutas dessa vez... mas... aqueles ninjas tinham que sofrer (muahahahaha) tudo bem, não prestem atenção a essa pequena demonstração de insanidade mental...**

**Enfim pessoal, please, deixo mais uma vez o meu pedido de REVIEWS!**

**Falem comigo, digam o que estão achando!**

**Kisses, povo **


	6. Que seja eterno, enquanto dure

**Capítulo 6 – Eterno, enquanto durar**

_**Naruto NÃO me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e a Shonen Jump.**_

_**Utilizei alguns de seus personagens sem a intenção de violar nenhum direito autoral, apenas com o intuito de lazer.**_

* * *

Hinata abriu os olhos lentamente, olhando em volta e visualizando seu quarto. Seu rosto estava meio inchado e doía um pouco por causa das agressões que sofrera dos ninjas. As lembranças da noite passada foram voltando lentamente. Entre elas, a mais nítida foi a sensação de ter os braços de Neji ao redor de sua cintura e a boca dele tomando a sua naquele beijo.

Pegou-se pensando, querendo mais daquela sensação, sentindo-se estremecer.

Hinata, com um sorriso contente, levantou-se para tomar um banho.

Desceu as escadas apressadamente em direção ao local das refeições, onde encontrou seu pai, sua irmã e _Neji_...

- Ohayo pai, Hanabi, Neji

Neji notou a falta do "nii-san" e sorriu discretamente.

- Ohayo, Hinata, respondeu o rapaz com um olhar intenso para ela.

Ela baixou o olhar delicadamente e voltou a olhá-lo com timidez, sem corar, porém.

- Ohayo, minha filha, respondeu Hiashi, no seu tom habitual.

- Ohayo, Hinata, respondeu Hanabi docemente.

Hinata sentou-se e Hiashi começou a contar sobre o ataque que havia acontecido a vários herdeiros de clãs em Konoha. Entre eles Sasuke, Kiba e Shikamaru. Todos estavam no hospital, mas passavam bem.

- Acho que vou visitar o Kiba mais tarde. Acompanha-me Neji?

- Claro, Hinata.

Após algumas horas eles saíam da mansão Hyuuga, desfrutando um silêncio agradável.

Chegaram ao hospital e enquanto Hinata conversava com Kiba, Neji permanecia sentado em um dos bancos, no corredor. Avistou Naruto, sentado em outro banco do lado de fora do quarto de Sasuke. Pelo vidro, via-se Sakura conversando carinhosamente com o rapaz de cabelos escuros, que sorria calmamente, deitado na cama.

Hinata saiu do quarto de Kiba com um sorriso no rosto e disse:

- Kiba está bem, graças a Deus. Não foi ferido gravemente.

Neji ouviu um grito atrás de si:

- Hey, Hina-chan!

Hinata sorriu para ele

- Naruto-kun.

O loiro a abraçou alegremente

- Que bom que você não se machucou, Hina-chan!

Neji observou a cena aborrecido, sentindo o ódio pulsar em suas veias.

- Não aconteceu nada de mais, Naruto-kun.

E Neji viu que ela sorria... sorria para aquele loiro aguado, conversando alegremente. Por causa daquele Naruto ela costumava desmaiar, corar, ficar absolutamente nervosa. O comentário na aldeia era de que ela gostava dele...

Neji levantou-se bruscamente seguindo a passos rápidos para a saída do hospital, ouvindo umas últimas palavras:

- Hina-chan queria falar uma coisa com você...

Seguiu o caminho zangado e com vontade de estourar cada árvore pela frente.

Hinata viu o primo sair caminhando rapidamente em direção à saída e apressou-se para seguí-lo, sussurando:

- Neji-kun

- Hina-chan, queria falar uma coisa com você...

Hinata virou-se olhando para Naruto, um pouco agoniada

- Naruto-kun, é importante?

- Hina-chan, sabe o que é... bem... é que... disse o garoto, parecendo nervoso.

Hinata olhou para o outro lado e viu Neji se distanciar.

-Bem Hina-chan... é que eu... eu queria... dizer que... kuso... eu...

Hinata olhou para Naruto. E num gesto levemente irritado começou a andar decididamente, seguindo Neji.

Naruto que continuava atrapalhado com as palavras, se espantou, vendo que Hinata se afastava a passos largos.

- Hina-chan, espere!

Hinata olhou de volta mais uma vez. Sorriu, emanando de seu olhar uma leve altivez e um certo mistério.

- Tchau, Naruto.

Naruto viu a garota correr para as portas do hospital, meio aparvalhado

- Hinata...

* * *

Hinata correu apressadamente até avistar Neji

- Neji! Espere Neji!

- A conversa foi rápida, disse o jovem Hyuuga sem se virar.

Hinata o alcançou e agarrou seu braço,tentando pará-lo. Neji parou e se virou para encarar a prima.

- Por que você saiu daquele jeito, Neji?

- Apenas quis deixar os dois mais à vontade. Disse Neji, com um toque de veneno em sua voz.

- Neji...

O jovem a encarou arrogante, seco.

- E então o que ele queria te dizer, Hinata?

- Não faço a menor ideia...

Neji a olhou interrogativamente.

- Dei tchau para ele, antes que ele me dissesse qualquer coisa que fizesse sentido.

Neji olhou-a surpreso, por um mero centésimo de segundo, levantando novamente sua guarda e deixando sua face sem emoções.

- Não entendo.

- Eu estava ocupada demais, pensando numa coisa que aconteceu ontem de noite, para prestar atenção ao Naruto. Estava pensando num beijo que compartilhei com meu primo ontem. Meu estômago revirou, minhas pernas tremeram, meu coração acelerou. Sabe o que me deixou intrigada? Quando olhei nos olhos do meu primo ontem...Vi desejo, vi um brilho tão intenso nos olhos dele... um brilho que encheu meu coração. E pode ter sido impressão, mas também acho que vi ele corar... E então Neji? O que você acha que ele sentiu?

Neji olhou-a deixando transparecer quase desespero em seus olhos magníficos. No momento seguinte ele cruzou o espaço que ainda os separava tomando-a em seus braços com necessidade, com paixão e beijou-a, permitindo-se ofegar levemente ao separarem os lábios:

- Hinata...Me desculpe...Eu

- Shhh, Hinata depositou seu indicador sobre os lábios do rapaz.

A moça abraçou o rapaz apertado e sentiu as mãos dele acariciarem seu rosto. Os lábios se encontraram novamente com paixão e Neji pegou Hinata no colo, levando-a para uma pequena clareira onde deitou-a delicadamente sobre a grama levemente úmida. Os olhos se encontraram novamente, assim como os lábios, calando qualquer palavra que pudesse interromper a harmonia das sensações, dissipando qualquer pensamento, qualquer receio.

Mais tarde, os jovens que dormiam, calmamente abraçados, despertaram com os últimos raios do sol que se punha no horizonte.

- Hinata... não sou bom em falar de como me sinto... mas... é maravilhoso estar ao seu lado. Eu... eu não me lembro de já ter me sentido assim...

- Eu sei que a gente pode descobrir um jeito de mostrar o que sentimos um ao outro. Um jeito nosso. Aos poucos, a gente vai aprendendo...

- Eu não quero te fazer promessas... quando eu mesmo não compreendo o que está acontecendo comigo...

- Eu não quero isso, Neji.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio...

- Sabe, Neji, uma vez li uns versos de um poema... e eu acho que eles refletem bem o que eu estou sentindo. Eram assim:

"**Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama  
Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure."**

Neji sorriu-lhe com carinho, aninhou-a mais em seus braços e deu-lhe um beijinho na testa.

- **"Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure", minha Hinata... **

E sussurrou para si mesmo antes de fechar os olhos novamente:

_Que seja eterno, enquanto dure_...

************************ FIM**************************  
**

* * *

**Galera!**

**Um abraço especial a todos os que me mandaram reviews nos outros caps. ! Valeu mesmo ! Me incentivou MUITO nas continuações!**

**Espero muito que vocês tenham gostado e que tenham se divertido ao lê-la como eu me diverti ao escrevê-la.**

**Assim... meio clichê o final... coisa e tal... **

**Não resisti a colocar um trechinho do poema de Vinícius de Morais "Soneto de Fidelidade"... acho ele muito bonito... e achei que combinou com a Hinata e com o Neji... e finalmente para justificar de alguma forma o título da história né?  
**

**Bom pessoal, então, é isso aí..**

**Please me digam o que acharam da história! elogiem, joguem os sapatos em mim sei lá... algumas reviews por favor! ;)**

**Tchauzinho**

**E quem sabe, até uma outra vez? :D**

**Kisses, povo**

**_Callalily-animefan_  
**


End file.
